1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic-document management system and a method and in particular to an electronic-document management system and a method, which are capable of realizing traceability of an electronic document.
2. Related Art
As importance of an electronic document in life in society becomes higher, importance of traceability of the electronic document is recognized. The traceability of the electronic document means that a history of document distribution is recorded and document distribution is later specified from the record.